Kissed By A Wolf
by mchalatte
Summary: Jaehyun memiliki trauma dengan hutan dan serigala. Di saat ia kembali ke tempat neneknya sewaktu kecil, Ia bertemu dengan seorang shapeshifter. Akankah ia kembali terjatuh dalam trauma kecilnya? [NCT-Johnny Jaehyun]


**Cast : Johnny Seo as Johnny, Jung Jaehyun as Jaehyun or Jeffrey**

**Genre : Romance, Drama, Mystery**

**Rating : T**

**Standart Disclamer applied**

"jika bukan karena Ayah yang berjanji untuk membelikanku mobil baru saat pulang, Aku tidak akan mau berada di sini, Bu. Aku kesepian tanpa sahabatku. Dan, Aku lebih suka berada di rumah" Aku memprotes apa yang aku lihat dalam perjalanan saat taxi menjemputku dari bandara dan mengantarkanku ke lingkungan di mana tempat kelahiran Ibu, Duluth.

"nenek sangat merindukanmu, Jeffrey kecilku. Sebulan berada di sana, Kau akan mendapat ketenangan. Ibu janji. Lagipula, Ibu dan Ayahmu sedang sibuk"

"Alu benci berada disini" Ujarku dalam bahasa Korea sebelum menutup pembicaraan melalui ponselku.

Sopir Taxi mengingatkanku jika sudah sampai. Setelah mobi l kuning tersebut meninggalkanku , Aku memandangi rumah di hadapanku dengan bingung. Ternyata bukan sebuah rumah kuno yang aku khawatirkan. Rumah minimalis yang bersebelahan dengan hutan pinus. Terdiri dari dua lantai dan bewarna putih seputih salju. Dengan balkon yang menghadap hutan, Aku tidak bias untuk tidak membayangkan adegan mengerikan dari film horror yang bersetting di hutan.

Aku membuka pagar . Halaman rumah nenek yang luas dan indah membuka ingatan lama tentang masa kecilku sewaktu aku di sini hingga berumur lima tahun. Indah, namun juga meninggalkan sebuah luka yang sangat lama untuk menyembuhkannya, Luka yang membuatku di cap sebagai anak aneh. Hanya saja jika bukan pengaruh dari Ayah dan Ibu, Aku akan menjadi Nerds. Ada panggangan daging dan kursi malas di halaman yang luas. Halaman dan hutan pinus di pisahkan oleh pagar yang tinggi.

Tidak ada sambutan di pintu untukku. Lirasa nenek sedang merajut syal dan melupakan kedayangan cucu satu-satunya dari Korea. Memasuki bulan November, Udara mulai dingin. Dan kurasa jika aku lama berada di sini, Aku bisa membeku. Namun, Aku mencium bau muffin yang baru saja keluar dari pemanggang. Aku memiliki penciuman yang sangat tajam. Aroma Muffin Blueberry dan Cokelat membuatku lapar seketika. Tanpa Ba-bi-bu, Aku langsung masuk dan berlari kearah dapur. Meninggalkan koperku di luar.

"Nenek!" Aku berteriak seperti anak kecil yang sudah tidak sabar ingin memakan kue buatan neneknya yang masih hangat.

Namun, ketika aku di dapur, Aku tidak mendapati nenek. Melainkan seorang pemuda yang tampaknya lebih tua beberapa tahun dariku sedang membawa seloyang muffin di tangannya yang bersembunyi di balik kain tebal bewarna cokelat. Aku bertanya pada diriku, Apakah aku salah alamat? Jika iya, Aku sudah membuat malu diriku sendiri.

"Cucuku yang lucu sudah dating! Selamat dating Jeffrey kecilku" Jika aku masih anak-anak, aku akan suka dipanggil seperti itu, namun aku sudah mahasiswa kedokteran di sebuah Universitas dan rasanya benar-benar menggelikan. Terlebih, Ada orang yang tidak aku kenal.

Namun aku memeluk nenek. Tidak terlalu erat karena aku takut membuatnya sesak walaupun badannya masih sangat bugar untuk seumurnya. "Ibu bilang aku akan berada di sini selama sebulan" –atau lebih tepatnya aku di paksa .

"Ah! Perkenalkan ini" Nenek berjalan menuju pemuda tadi, lalu menepuk pundaknya bangga. "Dia Johnny. Dia yang membantu dan menemani nenek selama ini. Dia pemuda yang baik dan pandai membuat kue"

"Pemuda tadi , jika dilihat-lihat memang tampan, dan memiliki postur tubuh seorang Model. Hanya saja sepertinya dia memakai lensa kontak bewarna abu-abu. "Nenek berlebihan" ujarnya malu.

Johnny menjabat tanganku terlebih dahulu. Aroma hutan pinus yang sangat menenangkan menyapa indera penciumanku terlebih dahulu. "aku Johnny. Senang berkenalan denganmu" entah mengapa, Aku terbius dengan Auranya yang sangat mendominasi.

"Aku Jaehyun. Jika kesulitan melafalkanya, kau bisa memanggilku Jay" kuharap dia tidak memanggilku dengan nama kecilku yang menggelikan tersebut. Kulihat nenek tersenyum lebar. Aku menjadi merinding. Apa yang nenek rencanakan?

"Jeffrey, Ayo duduk! Nenek sudah menyiapkan hidangan pasta untukmu. Tentu saja Johnny yang membantu nenek. Jadi, jangan khawatir nenek akan kelelahan. Kuharap kau bosan dengan Kimchi" Nenek menggiringku ke meja makan. Sementara Johnny menata muffin tadi diatas piring. Nenek menyajikan Aglio Olio Spaghetti dan Raviolli. Sementara Johnny mendapatkan lasagna yang jika boleh jujur, aku akan memilih itu.

"ibumu sering bilang kau makan di restoran cepat saji, itu sangat tidak sehat, Jeffrey! Mungkin sebulan ini kau akan merindukan makanan di sana. Nah, anak baik, silahkan habiskan makananmu. Johnny, ayo cepat! Kita akan makan bersama"

Aku penasaran dengan Johnny. Siapa dia? Sembari aku menyuapkan spaghetti ke mulutku dan mendengarkan nenek yang bercerita tentangku, tiba-tiba bayangan sewaktu aku berumur lima tahun terlintas di benakku. Dimana aku hamper mati karena gigitan serigala yang menguras darahku pada musim dingin yang berkepanjangan di kora ini. Ada beberapa serigala yang mengelilingiku. Namun, ada satu serigala juvenile dengan bulu bewarna cokelat gelap yang indah dan tampaknya anak dari pemimpin kawana tersebut menghampiriku, membuat serigala yang lain memberi jalan untuknya. Mata kelabunya memandangiku tidak tega, namun dia tidak dapat melakukan sesuatu untukku. Ia hanya mengendus tanganku dengan lembut. Sebulan kemudian, Ayah membawaku dan Ibu pindah ke korea untuk mengobati traumaku pada hutan.

Dan aku teringat, mata Johnny dan Serigala itu sama. Atau saja, hanya Karena lensa kontak kan?

Aku membawa laptopku ke dapur. Tiba-tiba saja aku ingin meminum minuman hangat dan makan biscuit sembari mengobrol dengan teman-temanku, Aku mulai bosan di sini.

"yo! Whassap!" separuh wajah Mingyu dengan krim cukur yang menyambut Video Call malam kami. Atau lebih tepatnya hanya malam di tempatku. Membuatku, Bambam dan Jungkook terkejut melihatnya. Aku lalu meninggalkannya untuk membuat minuman sebentar.

"Kau sedang memakai krim pemutih, Gyu? Aku ada rekomendasi untukmu jika kau mau" goda Bambam.

"Guys! Bunuh saja aku! Hari ini aku ada ujian dan aku lupa untuk membuka buku!" jungkook terlihat panik. Sementara Mingyu mulai menyalakan mesin cukurnya.

"Darimana saja, kau?" aku menyesapi kopi instant entah milik siapa yang aku temukan di konter sebelum duduk dan bergabung dengan mereka melalui Video Call. Seingatku, Jungkook yang paling rajin diantara Aku, Mingyu dan Bambam. Namun bukan berarti kami bukan anak baik.

"Mingyu terlalu malam mengantarkanku. Aku sangat mengantuk dan langsung tidur"

"Dan mereka tidak mengajakku, Jay!" jerit Bambam pilu.

"Kau terlalu lama" ujar Mingyu santai sementara Ia mengarahkan kameranya ke arah Ia menghadap kearah kaca. Terlihat tampan bagi beberapa orang. Ia mulai menelusuri wajahnya dengan mesin cukur tersebut. Ntah apa yang Ia cukur. "Aku akan menginap di tempat Wonwoo hyung~ ah liburanku akan sangat menyenangkan. Tidak seperti Jaehyun yang terjebak dirumah Nenek!" Mingyu melemparkan senyuman jahil setelah meledekku.

"Sialan. Semoga saja kau impoten" candaku.

"Aku akan ke Thailand untuk liburan"

"untuk apa? Semoga kau pulang tetap menjadi laki-laki"

"Ya!"

"jaehyun.. Aku baru saja melihat mata menyala di jendela belakangmu. Kau tidak sendirian di rumah kan? Aku tidak bermaksud menakutimu"

Suasana menjadi hening. Jungkook anak yang jujur sehingga aku langsung percaya kepadanya. Aku menoleh kearah Jendela yang di maksud jungkook. Tidak ada mata namun samar-samar aku melihat seekor serigala berlari ke hutan. Mungkin nenek lupa menutup pagar belakang.

"Hanya serigala. Aku tidak sendirian di rumah. Kalian jangan mengkhawatirkan—"

"Jay! Apa kau sudah mengunci pintu dan jendela di dapur?" Johnny berlari dengan telanjang dada ke arahku dan berhenti tak jauh dari laptopku yang menyala sembatri melihat kea rah jendela. Tampaknya ia baru selesai mandi atau berendam. Terlihat dari handuk yang masih melingkar di lehernya, ia sendiri yang memastikan jika pontu dan jendela tekunci rapat. Ia juga belum menyadari jika aku melakukan sebuah Video Call.

"lebih baik kau segera tidur, kau pasti kelelahan" ujarnya sambil menuju ke tangga yang tak jauh dari dapur. "Ah ya, aku akan keluar sebentar, nenek ada di galerinya. Aku akan memasang alarm di puntu nanti" ujarnya sebelum benar-benar menghilang.

Aku menyadari jika laptopku masih menyala.

"dia siapa Jay?"

"tampan sekali! Berikan aku nomor ponsel atau instagramnya"

"jay, kau membawa gigolo ke rumah nenekmu?"

Aku hendak membuka pintu sebelum melihat nenek keluar dari galerinya yang berada diujung lorong. Menghubungkan kamarku dan Johnny yang berseberangan.

"Kau belum tidur?" Tanya nenek lembut.

"Aku baru saja dari daput" ujarku jujur.

"Aku tidak melihat Johnny"

"dia pamit kepadaku untuk keluar sebentar"

"Bersikap baiklah kepadanya, Jeffrey. Dia yatim piatu. Daripada dia dikirim ke panti asuhan, nenek yang mengajukan diri untuk merawatnya. Dia pemuda yang baik"

"Dia sudah lama disini?"

"Setahun sejak kalian pindah ke Korea. Nenek sangat kesepian"

Tiba-tiba aku merasa bersalah karena lama tidak kemari dan justru merasa sangat terpaksa saat berada di sini. Hanya karena takut jika luka masa kecilku terulang lagi. "tenang saja, Jeffrey. Rasa cinta nenek terhadap kalian sama. Tidak perlu merasa kau akan dilupakan nenek. Kemari, nenek akan memelukmu" nenek menarikku kedalam pelukan yang menenangkan. Dan aku tidak menolaknya. Samar-samar aku kembali mencium aroma hutan pinus yang sama seperti saat aku berada tak jauh dari Johnny. Hutan pinus yang basah.

"nenek, perasaan aku saja atau apa? Aku selalu mencium bau hutan pinus di rumah ini"—lebih tepatnya seperti di tandai.

"Johnny memberi tahu nenek jika aroma hutan pinus dapat menenangkan pikiran dan membuatnya teringat pada rumahnya dulu. Jadi, nenek sedikit membuatnya merasa seperti di rumahnya sendiri. Kenapa? Kau tidak suka, ya?"

Aku menggeleng pelan. "tidak apa-apa… Aku tidur dulu. Nenek jangan tidur terlalu larut"

"mimpi indah" ujar nenek lembut.

Aku segera menutup pintu kamar setelah melihat nenek turun. Ada balkon yang menghadap kea rah hutan. Mungkin bagi kalian akan terlihat indah, namun tidak bagiku. Aku berniat menutup pintu balkon tersebut. Namun, belum sempat aku menutup pintu, aku mendengar suara lolongan serigala yang membuat bulu kudukku berdiri. Lolongan mereka bersahut-sahutan. Seperti mereka sedang mengadakan rapat atau berkumpul atau semacamnya. Aku langsung menutup pintu.

Aku hanya mendapati Johnny begitu turun ke dapur pada pukul 9 pagi. Aku mencari keberadaan nenek. Seolah dapat membaca pikiranku, ia mengalihkan fokusnya dari telur orak-arik di atas Teflon yang sedang ia pegang.

"nenek sedang pergi untuk beberapa hari. Nenek tidak mau membangunkanmu karena kau tidur nyenyak sekali" Ia membagi telur menjadi dua bagian dan menyajikannya diatas piring bersama roti bakar keju dan sosis. Lalu menyajikannya dengan sangat sopan "aku berniat membangunkanmu setelah sarapan siap" tak lupa ia juga menuangkan susu untukku.

"kau memakai lensa kontak setiap hari?" tanyaku sambil menggigit roti.

"tidak. Ini mata asliku"

Aku memandanginya tidak percaya. Seolah dapat membacanya ia memajukan tubuhnya sangat dekat denganku sebelum duduk sehingga aku bisa melihat mata kelabunya. Murni tanpa menyimpan kebohongan. Sangat mitip dengan serigala itu.

"aku pernah bertemu dengan serigala dengan mata sepertimu" aku membuka sebuah percakapan. Aku tidak suka kheningan di meja makan. Ia menatapku antusias sembari meminum tehnya.

"oh ya? Nenek pernah bercerita tentang ketakutanmu pada hutan"

"aku di seret serigala hingga ke hutan. Dan ada yang menggigit lenganku. Aku hamper mati kehabisan darah dan ada serigala yang tidak terlalu besar memandangiku dengan hangat. Seakan-akan aku bukan mangsanya"

"lalu?"

"aku melihat matanya. Bewarna abu-abu seperti milikmu. Danketika aku menceritakannya kepada ibu, ibu bilanng serigala memiliki mata bewarna kuning keemasan"

"dan kau percaya kepada ibumu?"

"tidak. Walaupun ibuku Dokter di rumah sakit ternama, aku selalu percaya pada apa yang aku lihat"

"aku juga pernah melihat apa yang kau lihat.

Aku memandanginya penasaran. Sesekali aku menyuapkan sepotong sosis ke mulutku. "Hanya beberapa detik dan mereka berlari ke arah hutan"

Aku menyesal mendengar ceritanya. "kau mau jalan-jalan denganku kesana?" ajaknya, seolah ia sedang meminta maaf.

Sejenak aku ragu. Namun aku tidak tahu harus kemana dan melakukan apa pada hari ini sehingga aku mengiyakan ajakannya. Toh, aku tidak sendirian. Dia mengajakku. Aku segera menghabiskan sarapanku dan meletakkan piringnya sembarangan di wastafel. Aku akan mencucinya nanti.

Aku ke kamar untuk mengambil mantel Balenciagaku. Mantel pertama yang ku beli dengan uang tabunganku. Tidak mudah memiliki teman dari kalangan atas. Semuanya membeli barang bermerek dengan hanya menggesek kartu hitam dan jika aku melakukannya, Ayah bersumpah akan mengirimku ke militer. Aku juga menngambil sepatu hangatku. Aku kembali dan mendapati Johnny juga sudah ganti baju. Ia memakai kaos engan panjang dan memegang sebuat jaket. Dia lumayan mengerti cara mempadu padankan pakaian dengan baik.

Aku membuka pagar halam belakang. Setelah kejadian itu, Ayah membangun pagar yang tinggi. Selain untuk mencegah serigala masuk, juga agar aku tidak melihat langsung kearah hutan. Aku melewati rumah pohonku dulu. Disini, memiliki rumah pohon sudah sangat keren. Namun tidak bagiku setelah kejadian itu. Mereka menyeretku ketika aku duduk di tangga rumah pohon, padahal baru sebulan Ayah membuanta untukku dan berakhir rumah tersebut terbengkalai.

Memasuki musim dingin, suhu udara mulai turun drastic dan matahari tampak bersembunyi. Membuat hutan sedikit gelap. Aku berjalan di belakang Johny. Dia membawa keranjang kecil untuk memetik beri di hutan.

Aku berhenti sejenak untuk memotret. Pemandangannya indah untuk di pamerkan di Instagram. Aku mengambil beberapa foto semak bunga yang liar namun indah.

Tiba-tiba, aku merasakan bulu kudukku berdiri. Aku mencari Johnny namun tidak menemukannya. Asraga, aku sekarang menyesal karena ceroboh sehingga kehilangan jejaknya. Aku berniat kembali ke rumah namun aku melihat seekor serigala berbulu hitam berdiri beberapa meter di belakangku. Mungkin dia masih juvenile. Memandangiku lapar. Matanya bewarna kelabu namun aku merasakan cara menatapnya sangat dingin. Dan seakan aku adalah mangsanya. Ini bukan serigalaku.

Kaki dan tanganku gemetar hebat. Aku tidak sanggup berteriak sementara serigala itu melangkahkan kakinya maju. Mengintimidasiku hingga akhirnya punggungku membentur sebuah pohon. Aku menelan ludahku payah. Aku merasakan sedikit sesak. Dia menaiki sebuah batu besar, mengambil ancang-ancang untuk melompat. Kuku-kukunya yang tajam bersiap untuk mencengkeramku.

Dan hewan tersebut melompat kearahku.

'BRUG'

Seekor serigala besar berbulu cokelat kehitaman mendorong serigala juvenile tersebut hingga badannya menabrak pohon dengan sangat keras. Badannya yang lebih besar membuatnya mampu membuat serigala juvenile tersebut lemas beberapa saat. Ia menatapku dengan lembut namun penuh keyakinan. Seolah0olah ia mengatakan 'aku bisa melindungimu sekarang'. Itu serigalaku.

Namun ia cepat mengalihkan pandangannya tepat sebelum serigala juvenile tadi ,menggigit lehernya. Eraman terdengar dari keduanya. Serigala juvenile tadi mundur dan pergi. Aku bernafas lega. Ia menghampiriku dengan malu-malu. Matanya seakan menenangkanku. Aku mengulurkan tangan hendak mengusapnya namun serigala juvenile tadi melompat ntah dari arah mana mendorongnya dengan keras hingga terlempar jauh dariku. Tatapan kami bertemu untuk sekali lagi. Dan dia mengisyaratkan untuk 'lari' dengan mata kelabunya. Dan saat itu juga, kakiku mendapatkan tenaga ntah dari mana untuk berlari dengan kencang. Sebelum aku mendapati jaket milik Johnny tergeletak di tanah. Astaga. Apa dia juga di serang? Aku ingin berbalik untuk mencarinya namun lolongan pilu serigala menghentikanku. Dan disusul derapan kaki serigala yang berlari membuatku gugup. Lolongan itu dan serigalaku. Dan juga Johnny.

Aku memantapkan niat untuk kebali mencari Johnny namun aku seperti mendapat telepati "lari"

**To be continued**

**juvenille : **muda, masuk golongan pemuda; terjadinya semasa masih muda biasanya di bawah umur yang masih dalam wajib belajar

hai. kembali lagi setelah lama saya menghilang karena kesibukan dan dengan cerita yang baru. untuk don johnny akan segera rilis chapter baru minggu depan. stay tune and hope you like it


End file.
